swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Aincrad
: Dieser Artikel bezieht sich auf den Handlungsstrang '''Aincrad'. Folge bitte diesem Link, wenn du nach Aincrad (Das schwebende Schloss) suchst. (Es gab eine Änderung und der Link zu dieser Seite könnte falsch sein. Bitte korrigiere diesen, wenn du einen gefunden hast oder melde den Link einem Admin.)'' ist der der Sword Art Online Reihe und der Beginn der ersten Staffel des Anime. 'Veröffentlichungen' Light-Novel Band 01, Band 02 + Vorfall in den eigenen Reihen aus Early and Late Band 8 Manga Aincrad Band 01 und Aincrad Band 02 Anime Sword Art Online I - Folge 01 bis Folge 14 Handlung Am 6. November 2022 startet das VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) Sword Art Online (SAO), dessen Besonderheit es ist, dass Spieler vollständig in eine virtuelle Realität einer mittelalterlichen Fantasy-Welt namens Aincrad (アインクラッド, Ainkuraddo) eintauchen können und durch die Nachbildung sämtlicher Sinneswahrnehmungen die Einbildung haben, tatsächlich in dieser zu leben. Dies geschieht dadurch, dass die Spieler ein NerveGear (ナーヴギア, Nāvugia) genanntes Gerät verwenden, das direkt die sensorischen und motorischen Areale im Gehirn auslesen und stimulieren kann. Einer der 10.000 Spieler ist der Schüler Kazuto Kirigaya unter dem Pseudonym Kirito, der bereits am Betatest des Spieles teilgenommen hat. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkt dieser, dass er sich nicht mehr ausloggen kann, und kurz darauf verkündet der Entwickler des Spiels und der zugrundeliegenden NerveGear-Technologie, Akihiko Kayaba, dass die Spieler diese Welt erst verlassen können, nachdem die Endgegner aller 100 Ebenen von Aincrad besiegt wurden. Ein Tod in dieser Welt, sowie das Entfernen des NerveGear, führe automatisch auch zum Tod in der realen Welt. Nach einem Monat ist die erste Ebene geschafft, wobei zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits 2000 Menschen gestorben sind, ein Teil von ihnen auch durch Selbstmord in der Hoffnung, dass Kayabas Worte gelogen waren. Es kristallisiert sich eine Gruppe von etwa 500 Spielern heraus, die sich aktiv dem Abschluss des Spieles verschrieben hat, entweder in Gilden zusammengeschlossen oder als Einzelkämpfer. Zu Letzteren gehört auch Kirito, der zum zweitstärksten Spieler aufsteigt. Die Haupthandlung beginnt im Oktober 2024. Die 6000 verbliebenen Spieler sind bis auf Ebene 74 fortgeschritten. Kirito trifft zufällig Asuna, die es - ungewöhnlich für das vorwiegend von männlichen Spielern bewohnte Aincrad - geschafft hat, bis zum stellvertretenden Gildenmeister von Ketsumei Kishidan (血盟騎士団, „Blutsbrüderschafts-Ritterorden“), kurz: KoB für Knights of Blood, der stärksten Gilde in Aincrad aufzusteigen und aufgrund ihrer hohen, selbst Kiritos überlegenen Geschwindigkeit den Beinamen senkō (閃光, „Blitz“) trägt. Zudem gilt sie als attraktivste Spielerin, zumal alle Spieler in ihrer wirklichen Gestalt im Spiel erscheinen. Diese drängt Kirito dazu mit ihr eine Party zu bilden und möchte vor ihrem Leibwächter Kuradeel davonlaufen, woraufhin sich Kirito mit diesem duelliert, um zu zeigen, dass er überflüssig ist. Beide treffen anschließend zunächst Kiritos alten Freund Klein (クライン, Kurain) und dessen kleine Gilde Fuurinkazan (風林火山) sowie kurz darauf eine Abordnung der größten, aber eher schwachen Gilde Aincrad Kaihōgun (アインクラッド解放軍, Ainkuraddo kaihōgun, „Aincrad-Befreiungsarmee“), die den Endgegner dieses Flures angreifen will. Aus Sorge folgt die Gruppe um Kirito dieser nach einiger Zeit in den Boss-Room, und sie erfahren schockiert, dass im Gegensatz zu früheren Endgegnern hier keine Teleportkristalle funktionieren, die normalerweise verwendet werden, um bei Todesgefahr zu fliehen, woraufhin Kirito und die anderen sich entscheiden der Aincrad Kaihōgun zu helfen. Obwohl normalerweise Endgegner nur mit einer viel größeren Spieleranzahl besiegt werden können, schafft es Kirito kurz vor dem drohenden Tod mit seinem Unique Skill Nitōryū (二刀流, „Zwei-Schwerter-Stil“) das Monster (The Gleam Eyes) zu besiegen. Geschockt, dass Kirito fast gestorben wäre, teilt Asuna ihm mit, dass sie um eine Befreiung von ihren Gildentätigkeiten bitten will, um länger mit ihm eine Party bilden zu können, kommt aber mit der schlechten Nachricht zurück, dass der Gildenmeister Heathcliff sie erst nach einem Duell mit Kirito ziehen lässt, bei dessen Niederlage Kirito sich der Gilde anschließen muss. Heathcliff gilt als stärkster Spieler, dessen HP noch nie in den gelben Bereich geraten sind, und besitzt ebenfalls einen Unique Skill namens Shinseiken (神聖剣, „heiliges Schwert“) der ihm eine fast unüberwindbare Verteidigung gibt. Kirito verliert das Duell knapp, wobei er den Eindruck hat, dass Heathcliff sich schneller bewegt, als das Spiel es eigentlich zulässt, und muss sich der Gilde anschließen, wobei als erstes Training mit Kuradeel und einem weiteren Gildenmitglied ansteht. Bei einer Rast stellt sich heraus, dass Kuradeel Mitglied der Gilde Laughing Coffin ist, die sich darauf spezialisiert hat andere Spieler zu töten, das Wasser von Kirito und dem anderen KoB-Gildenmitglied mit einem Paralysegift versetzt hat, um die beiden zu töten, schließlich als einziger Überlebender zurückzukehren und dadurch Asunas Anerkennung zu erhalten. Kurz bevor er Kirito töten kann, wird Kirito von Asuna gerettet, woraufhin sich beide ihre Liebe gestehen. Beide verbringen die Nacht miteinander, heiraten und verbringen zwei glückliche Wochen an einem See, bevor sie von Heathcliff zurückgerufen werden. Sie erfahren, dass möglicherweise von der jetzigen Ebene 75 an bei allen Endgegnern die Teleportkristalle nicht mehr funktionieren und auch die Tore des Bossraumes bei Eintritt automatisch geschlossen werden, so dass die Kämpfe noch mörderischer werden und deswegen ihre Hilfe gebraucht wird. Die Angriffsparty mit Heathcliff, Kirito, Asuna, Klein und weiteren starken Spielern greift den Endgegner an und erkennt, dass das Monster (The Skull Reaper) ein riesiger Tausendfüßler mit zwei sichelförmigen Klauen ist, der mit einem Schlag drei Mitspieler auf einmal tötet. Nach einer Stunde Kampf und 14 Toten ist das Monster erledigt. Kirito bemerkt bei Heathcliff einen für diese Situation ungewöhnlichen Gesichtsausdruck und vermutet auch im Rückblick auf sein Duell mit ihm, dass Heathcliff kein normaler Spieler ist. Da aufgrund des Kampfes Heathcliffs HP knapp über den gelben Bereich liegen, greift Kirito ihn an, wodurch die HP-Anzeige in den gelben Bereich geraten soll, und erhält die Systemmeldung, dass Heathcliff ein unzerstörbares Objekt ist. Kirito schlussfolgert, dass Heathcliff Kayaba sei, was dieser bestätigt. Er erzählt, dass er vorgehabt habe selbst als letzter Endgegner auf der 100. Ebene aufzutreten, bietet Kirito aber an, erneut ein Duell ohne seine Unsterblichkeit zu führen, wobei mit Kiritos Sieg das Spiel als beendet gilt. Kirito akzeptiert unter der Bedingung, dass bei seiner Niederlage Heathcliff Asuna davon abhält, Selbstmord zu begehen. Das Duell verläuft zu Gunsten Heathcliffs, aber kurz bevor der nächste Schlag Kirito umbringt, wirft sich Asuna vor ihn, fängt den Treffer ab und stirbt. Der Kampf geht weiter und Kiritos HP fallen auf Null; während er sich auflöst schafft er es jedoch noch Asunas Waffe in Heathcliffs Brust zu stechen und diesen ebenfalls zu töten. Auf einer Art transparenten Aussichtsplattform oberhalb von Aincrad trifft Kirito Asuna wieder und sieht wie Aincrad sich auflöst. Heathcliff/Kayaba erscheint und sagt ihnen, dass alle überlebenden 6.147 Spieler ausgeloggt wurden. Kirito und Asuna teilen sich daraufhin ihre echten Namen mit. Am Ende erwacht Kirito schließlich im Krankenhaus und macht sich auf Asuna zu suchen. Anime Episoden Die Episodenliste findet ihr hier. Wissenswertes *Aincrad steht für "An Incarnating Radius". *Die Währung in Aincrad ist COR (fälschlich auch COL übersetzt), was für "'c'oin 'o'f 'r'adius" steht. Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime Episoden Aincrad Kategorie:Light Novel Kategorie:Handlungsstrang Diskografie Diskografie SAO Aincrad Navigation en:Aincrad Arc es:Arco Aincrad ru:Арка "Айнкрад" Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime Episoden Aincrad Kategorie:Light Novel Kategorie:Handlungsstrang